


A Kiss on the Lips

by cozywilde



Series: Smoochtober [10]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozywilde/pseuds/cozywilde
Summary: Qibiik has some questions about kissing.





	A Kiss on the Lips

**Author's Note:**

> [Qibiik](https://toyhou.se/3704999.qibiik), a playful dimension-hopping shadow demon  
[Vyorin](https://toyhou.se/3753438.vyorin), a mage who studies runes (and sometimes dimension-hopping shadow demons)

“Vyorin, you like kissing, don’t you?” Qibiik asks, completely out of the blue as he’s wont to do. 

At least Vyorin’s getting better at recovering from his surprise at the random questions. It’s even exciting to be able to examine the way he thinks about things by discussing them with someone so completely unbounded by the biases everyone else has. 

“Yes, I like them very much,” Vyorin says, taking the opportunity to drop one right on Qibiik’s cheek. He giggles, but isn’t distracted for long. 

“Why, though? It’s just a body part touching another body part. And not even for something useful, like making wisps.” 

“We call them babies,” Vyorin reminds him. “And no, kissing doesn’t do things like that, but it’s not useless! Like when I kissed you on the cheek just now. It made me happy to see you smile, so that’s one thing, but why did you smile when I did it?” 

Qibiik squints in brief concentration, and he ventures, “Because you’d only do it because you like me?” 

Vyorin grins, and kisses Qibiik’s cheek again. “Yeah, see, it’s communication! I can show you I like you without even saying anything. And it also feels good to be close to someone like that - physically, I mean.” Vyorin hesitates. “Does… does it feel good to you too?” 

“It makes my goop feel warm,” Qibiik explains, fingers skimming over the place Vyorin’s lips had touched. 

“And that’s… good?” Vyorin tries. 

Thankfully, Qibiik is quick to nod. “Oh, yes!” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Vyorin says, “So, does that help answer your question?” 

“Hmm… mostly,” Qibiik says. “What about special kisses? Like, on places more exciting than your cheek or hand or whatever?” 

“Where exactly were you thinking?” Vyorin hedges. He honestly can’t say whether he has it in him right now to explain oral sex to a demon who barely understands the idea of recreational sex in the first place. 

Qibiik’s eyes shine with excitement, ichor spilling down his cheeks. “What if you kiss someone on  _ their  _ lips? Is it a  _ double kiss?”  _

“Oh, uh, we just call it a kiss,” Vyorin laughs, relieved. “It’s actually… the default kind of kiss, I suppose? If you say ‘kiss’ that’s what people will think of. For romantic partners, anyway,” he’s quick to add. 

“I thought it would be special,” Qibiik pouts. 

“It is!” Vyorin assures him, hating to see the look of disappointment on his face. 

“But you  _ just  _ said they were  _ standard. _ ”

“Okay… yeah,” Vyorin admits. “But they’re still special, because they’re the only kind of kiss where someone can kiss  _ back. _ ”

Qibiik blinks. “I don’t get it.” 

“So, if I kiss your cheek, you can only really do a couple of things, right? Lean in, or pull away.” Qibiik nods, accepting this much at least, so Vyorin continues. “But if I kissed your lips - you could pull away, of course. But depending on how you’re feeling - how you feel about  _ me  _ \- you could kiss me  _ back  _ in a bunch of different ways. Matching what I’m doing, so we feel like we’re in sync. Teasing, being playful, by maybe… pulling away just a little, then sinking back into it. Or you could deepen it, use your tongue, or your teeth, to show you think I’m attractive and you want to -” Vyorin cuts himself off on an awkward cough. “Well, you get the idea.” 

“Hmm… not really,” Qibiik says brightly. “You should show me.” 

“I - what?” Vyorin says, still a little flushed and out of breath from his speech. 

“You like kissing, so you should  _ show  _ me,” Qibiik says patiently. He scoots closer to Vyorin, tipping his head back obligingly. 

“Oh, Qibiik, I…” Vyorin reaches out to cradle Qibiik’s cheek in his hand, and Qibiik nuzzles into it, blinking hopeful eyes up at him. It tugs at his heart so persuasively that he’s breathing “alright” before his brain quite catches up. 

“Alright? Alright!” Qibiik squeaks in his excitement. He wiggles where he sits, paws tapping a happy beat on the floor. 

“Yes, alright, now settle so I can actually do it,” Vyorin laughs. In a heartbeat Qibiik holds himself perfectly still, barely breathing as he watches Vyorin expectantly. “Um… most people close their eyes when they kiss.” 

Qibiik huffs impatiently but does it. It’s easier for Vyorin to lean in then, at his own pace, tilting Qibiik’s chin up to feather a kiss over his lips. He pulls back a fraction, and Qibiik opens one eye to squint at him. 

“That was barely anything,” he protests, though his voice is softer than before. 

Vyorin smiles. “I suppose it was, but I thought I’d make sure you still liked the idea after a taste.” 

“It was pretty nice but I don’t see what the big deal is,” Qibiik says, ever-frank. 

“Do you want another then?” 

“Only if it’s more than whatever that was,” Qibiik grumbles, and Vyorin is hit with such a surge of affection for him that the next kiss is, indeed, more. He presses his lips to Qibiik’s while he’s still pouting, careful not to be rough, but this time he coaxes with each slide of their lips together, urging Qibiik into his rhythm. 

It takes a few moments, but slowly Qibiik follows his movements, those plush lips meeting Vyorin’s with growing confidence. Vyorin sinks his fingers into Qibiik’s hair to help tilt his face to meet him, and gets a sweet, trilling purr for his efforts. 

With a low gasp, Vyorin breaks away before he loses his head completely. Qibiik whines, bereft, but Vyorin quickly rests their foreheads together instead, petting through Qibiik’s hair while they both calm. 

“Do you get why I like kisses now?” he asks, once his breathing has evened out a bit. 

“I think so,” Qibiik says slowly, and then he can’t hold back a mischievous smile. “But maybe you should show me again to be sure.”


End file.
